Malleus Maleficarum
by Uyamiko
Summary: -¡Todos aquellos que sean herejes y renuncien al nombre de Dios!, ¡deben pagar sus pecados!/-Yo te salvo la vida, y a cambio lo que te resta de ella me pertenece -sentenció/ Fue despojada de sus ropas y aunque trato de taparse los grilletes en sus muñecas se lo impidieron/-Será mejor que hables, ya confesaste lo que eres/ En 1558 los cazadores fueron tras de mí, el no me dejaría ir


_**Malleus Maleficarum**_

**Prologo**

Miró por sobre la multitud que la rodeaba el cielo que brillaba hermoso, el viento golpeo con fuerza en su cara y los gritos inundaron la plaza donde ellas estaban siendo ajusticiadas, una plaza hermosa para tan vil acto que se llevaba acabo. Pidió en voz baja que su vida se fuera rápido, deseo con todo su ser que ellas dejaran de existir.

Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados unos minutos después, sus lágrimas ya no caían al ver el espectáculo que se producía cada cuantos días. Tal vez la plaga no hubiera llegado al lugar, pero los que gobernaban se habían dado el trabajo de crear una nueva plaga en la ciudad. El miedo se respiraba, y se juntaba al de los cuerpos calcinados que aun humeaban amarrados, por lo que contuvo la respiración. El humo que desprendían las llamas se esparció por toda la plaza, dándole un aspecto mas lúgubre al acto. Ella pensó que por eso escogían esa muerte, sobre otras. el aspecto que tenían los cuerpos -si es que quedaba alguno - era desagradable y penoso, especialmente cuando a las jóvenes y ancianas que eran calcinadas las solían recordar con vida.

-¡Todos aquellos que quieran pasar sobre la voluntad de Dios!, ¡Todos aquellos que sean herejes! – Escupió al suelo al pronunciar la palabra maldita - ¡Todos aquellos que hayan echo un pacto y tengan esas maldiciones!...

Hermione dejo de escuchar en ese momento, debía calmarse, debía aparentar indiferencia y no llamar demasiado la atención como para ser reconocida, ni tampoco demasiado arisca como para tener enemigos. Ya que tenerlos, significaba una muerte segura. Era una suerte que no fuera demasiado vista ni llamada por los aldeanos, ya que solo ayudaba a una anciana curandera.

-¡Porque esa es la palabra de Dios! – Finalizo con una biblia en mano y elevándola a la vista de las personas que estaban obligadas a presenciar la escena, si no querían ser sospechosos de brujería –

Las personas se comenzaron a dispersar mientras ella contenía la respiración una vez mas, sentir ese olor por tanto tiempo era desagradable y la mareaba. No podía evitar sentir lastima por esas personas, pero demostrar lastima por esas personas que se habían "vendido" o "pactado" con el demonio, no sería bien visto y creerían que ella se compadecía de sus iguales. Había prometido estar a salvo, y esa promesa la cumpliría.

Según su fallecida madre solo quedaban unos cuantos años más, solo unos cuantos años. Ya había sobrevivido dieciséis años de su vida, solo unos cuantos más y lograría vivir una vida tranquila. Al menos la suficiente para que los dones con los que había sido bendecida no la llevaran a la hoguera.

-**_Solo espérame_.** – Esa suave voz, que le hablaba casi suplicante le daba la fuerza necesaria como para soportar. Aquella era la que escuchaba en sueños, aquella que le decía todo lo que ella necesitaba para no rendirse y controlarse –

-Siempre lo haré – susurro cerrando sus puños sobre su largo vestido –

…

Días después la paz era casi efímera, nadie había sido enviado a la hoguera pública. Y eso era algo que a Hermione la preocupaba más que el devastador show. Lo sentía como la paz antes de la tormenta, una tormenta que llevaría tal vez la vida de más de la mitad de las personas que hasta ahora habían sobrevivido.

Inocentes.

Culpables.

Todos por igual.

Sus almas siendo consumidas por las llamas.

Su camino al mercado se vio interrumpido por un ajetreo que se le hacia conocido de días atrás.

-¿Lo reconoces? – se escucho la grabe voz por sobre los sollozos, del presunto culpable - ¡Responde! – La mujer que estaba ahí con sus ropas sucias y llevando gruesos grilletes en manos y pies, levanto su vacía mirada azulina llena de lágrimas–

-¿Crees que no se lo que haces? –Su murmullo era suave – Si digo que la reconozco, pasara lo mismo – sonrió – prefiero llevar mi muerte yo sola, y no dejar a una fila de muertes tras de mi.

Hermione jadeo, su desordenado y despeinado cabello se agito en el instante que su mirada se encontró con la vacía que una vez fue la tierna mirada de su amiga.

-¡Si no reconoces tus crímenes, jamás serás perdonada por tus pecados! – grito llamando la atención de todos aquellos que estaban cerca, y al reconocer lo que estaba pasando apartaron su mirada de ella y caminaron disimuladamente rápido lejos de ellos –

Tal vez se miraron mas de la cuenta, tal vez, no debió jadear ni sorprenderse, tal vez no debió voltear a mirar.

Porque ahora la vista de él, el cazador de brujas estaba puesta en ella con una mirada que presagiaba cosas que ella no podía leer, la adivinación no era uno de sus fuertes. Y ese pudo ser su error.

En el año 1558 Hermione tuvo realmente miedo de algo, de la mirada de ese hombre. Sus ojos grandes y con tintes de locura en ellos se fijaron en ella, en su cuerpo. Se encogió en si misma, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no siempre acertaba en sus presentimientos. Más sin embargo, su presentimiento le decía que estaba en peligro.

Y esta vez, sabía que lo estaba.

Sabía que la torre de los prisioneros la esperaba.

Y luego entraría al circulo de donde sería torturada hasta que reconociera las cosas que ella se supone efectuó, y la llevarían a que reconociese a sus inexistentes aliados.

La casería había comenzado. Sus grandes ojos chocolate se abrieron con miedo y retrocedió unos pasos al ver la sonrisa que aquel hombre le dio, sus dientes amarillentos y chuecos se dejaron ver haciendo que el miedo corriera con aun más fuerza en su cuerpo.

-Señorita, creo que será mejor que venga con nosotros – el hombre la tomo por el codo y con mas amabilidad de la que se hacia conocido, la obligo a dar unos cuantos pasos –

-E-es… - sabía que fuera lo que fuera que dijese ella no sería escuchada, y eso lo encontraba increíblemente injusto – Nada en esta vida es justo – se recordó mientras mordía su labio y sus manos comenzaban a transpirar –

Su amiga la miraba con culpa grabada en sus profundos ojos, ella era conocida como la "lunática" en el pueblo… ella no era una lunática, ella era especial. Y lo especial en aquel lugar y más viniendo de una mujer era opacado por todo lo que llamaban pecado manchando algo puro por culpa del hombre, por culpa de los humanos, por ser distintos. ¿Pero quién dice que es lo que es normal o no lo es?

Esa tarde, fue arrastrada por sospecha de brujería. Afirmaron que la habían estado siguiendo y habían detectado cosas que no estaban en orden y bajo sospecha fue que la encerraron en una torre a esperar a su interrogador. A su castigador, a su torturador.

-Sera mejor que confieses lo que haces – el hombre que la había llevado a la torre estaba mirando por las rejas de la puerta con una sonrisa escalofriante – Sera más fácil para ti pequeña – suspiro con una mirada soñadora recorriendo su menudo cuerpo -

-¡Yo no eh hecho nada! – Exclamó dejando que el pánico saliera de su boca – No eh hecho nada de lo que se me acusa.

-Tu rostro no es muy agraciado, señorita – se apego a las rejas para dejar que su mirada libidinosa paseara por su cuerpo – Pero lo demás en ti, es perfecto – entreabrió sus labios y paso la lengua por ellos, ya se imaginaba lo que haría con **ese** cuerpo –

-Vaya, esta es la forma en la que se interroga en este lugar – la voz masculina y firme lo interrumpió en su dialogo haciendo que ambos den un brinco del susto -

-¿Quién eres?, ¡no debes estar aquí! Este lugar es para los que están en período de interrogación por renunciar al nombre de Dios, aquellos que le dieron la espalda a la moral.

-Una muy interesante opinión, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – se acerco con pasos seguros y firmes – Y soy quien interrogara a los prisioneros que caigan a esta torre – acomodo su cabello platinado hacia atrás con una sonrisa bailando en rostro –

-S-señor Malfoy – saludo acercándose para darle la mano, Draco lo miro con expresión asqueada y puso un guante en su mano antes de estrechársela -

-Espero que no interfiera en mis planes, señor…

-Krum, Vi...

-Krum – lo interrumpió con una ceja alzada - Sera mejor que nos dejes a solas, quiero comenzar cuanto antes la interrogación, debo ocuparme de firmar unas cuantas sentencias de muerte a los que ya confesaron y autorizar algunas torturas. Se comenzara el ahorcamiento en los sentenciados– confeso -

-¿Ahorcamiento? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Draco pensó que tal vez era de esas personas que tenían un pequeño cerebro dentro de un cuerpo tan grande –

-Es lo que están disponiendo en algunos lugares, pero eso no debes preguntármelo a mí – se encogió y se acerco a la habitación que tenía encerrada a Hermione que lo miraba con terror –

Sin agregar más, Krum pasó por el lado de Draco Malfoy que se quitaba los guantes con rapidez y abría la puerta con facilidad.

-Bien señorita Granger –miro la pequeña habitación y volvió a sonreír –

Hermione se preguntaba porque alguien con ese porte de superioridad, podía estar en ese lugar tan sucio y mal oliente y poder tener una sonrisa tan fría e irónica.

-¿Por qué se dejo atrapar por ellos? – comenzó sacando un papel amarillento de la túnica que llevaba –

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Por qué una _maléficae_, se dejo atrapar tan estúpidamente por ellos? – Volvió a preguntar -

-No sé lo que quiere decir con eso – respondió, temía equivocarse y que el la enviara a matar o peor aun, torturar –

-Tú eres una_ maléficae_ –afirmo estrechando su mirada con advertencia–

-¡No! –Chillo con vehemencia - ¡No los soy, todo esto es un error… yo nunca!

-Lo eres – sonrió nuevamente y se quito su abrigo dejándolo en el suelo – Y yo me encargare de que lo entiendas, eres una _maléficae_ – abrió el papel que estaba doblado y aun tenía en su mano, leyéndolo suavemente casi como si un poema se tratara – se te ha visto siendo participe en cantos y oraciones al demonio, también se te a acusado de usar objetos que te dan la opción de volar, la tercera de las acusaciones es…

Hermione que estaba mirando el suelo soltó una risita irónica, que interrumpió al joven frente a ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, pequeña? – pregunto levantando la mirada y clavándola en ella, aunque su pose y su voz eran relajadas, su mandíbula se cerraba fuertemente –

-Solo firma el estúpido papel – susurro – no entiendo esto, ninguna de las personas que han sido traídas aquí. Ah salido sin condena y solo ah dejado la torre para morir.

-Entonces quieres morir, estas admitiendo tus acciones – suspiro y sus ojos grises se llenaron de determinación – ¿Lo haces?

Con leve asentimiento de ella, la historia se da por comenzada

**.**

_**Déjame enseñarte mi mundo,**_

_**Déjame enseñarte la magia.**_

_**¿No lo sabes?**_

_**La magia se produce cuando estamos juntos.**_

**Comienzo sencillo para una tan compleja trama, basado en la caza de brujas. Por lo que habrá angustia, drama, sangre, lemmon, tortura y varias cosas por ahí. Que puedo decir, esos años fueron escalofriantes y fascinantes por igual. **

**Uyamiko**


End file.
